everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lemuel Sobek
Lemuel Sobek is the Son of The Crocodile from The Prince and His Three Fates (father) and The Crocodile from Peter Pan (mother). Though a Royal who takes a bloodthirsty stand and hunt against evil, he is quite introverted and calm when among friends. Character Personality Lemuel is idealistic and extreme, not afraid to mentally or physically manipulate others to get what he wants when in one of his rage fueled fits. The closest thing I can compare his personality to is that of Bruce Banner/ The Hulk in the Avengers movies. He is calm and a little introverted, until someone ticks him off and he reverts into a primal Crocodile Warrior. Appearance Lemuel defining characteristic is the lack of his left arm. He lost it slightly above the elbow/ forearm like his father, and it is replaced with something halfway between a meat-hook and a scythe with the length/ shaft wrapped in leather. It has interchangeable ends for certain occasions, but he rarely uses these. He has dark-brown hair that borders on being black-green that is wild and spiked, and skin that is sickly green and slightly scaled (like The Dark One from OUAT or Killer Croc from Batman) His eyes are a bloodshot swamp-water-green. He is solid and muscled, but not overly tall. His ears are small and pointed. He has multiple battle-scars/ marks as well as a few tattoo-style markings for intimidation. Fairy tale – The Prince and His Three Fates/ Peter Pan How the Stories Go A prince has been doomed to die by either a Serpent, a Dog or a Crocodile, and narrowly averts fate every time, and even makes an ally out of the Crocodile when they must fight a water demon/ spirit. Meanwhile in Neverland, a ticking crocodile hunts down a cowardly pirate. How does Lemuel come into it? Somewhere between the end of their respective adventures, but before the Ticking Crocodile was killed from the inside, the Crocodiles fell for each other and started a family. Relationships Family He loved both his mother and his father, as both were hunters of evil, in their own ways. He's largely adopted his parents' quest against the evil of the world, but has his own criteria for what qualifies as 'evil' Friends He and his roommate Plutarch Cavendish share a common love of good fights, attractive girls, and bloody accomplishments. Pet None to speak of. Romance ((Honestly, if you want to ship him with someone, let me know in the comments, and you can pretty much go right ahead.)) Outfits Basic He wears a black shirt-hoodie with thin grey stripes running horizontally across the length. The left sleeve has been cut/ torn off to allow his weaponized arm to move freely while the other sleeve remains intact. A pair of headphones adorned with an image of a red watch-face on the side wrap around his neck. His pants are shredded and grimy, revealing bare feet wrapped in combat bandages. Legacy Day Placeholder Getting Fairest Trivia *It's unknown how exactly Lemuel lost his arm, and while it does benefit with his destiny, the details on the actual event are fuzzy. All Lemuel confirms is that he indeed created his own prosthetic war-limb and shoved it through his own forearm. * A perpetual ticking noise follows him, like his mother. * After Jane Hook lost her hand per Grimm's demands, Sobek was forced to swallow it and gain a taste for the pirate's flesh. Sobek has stalked after Jane since then, though he's not proud of it. Quotes *"You are foolish. Place a spear through your own arm and then we shall see who is the most resilient." Notes *He started out as the Son of Azog (of the Hobbit and LOTR) in concept, but was changed to the Son of the Crocodile to better fit the theme of the wiki. Gallery Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent